Saving energy, improving energy efficiency of energy consumption and reducing greenhouse gas (GHG) emissions are key initiatives in many cities and municipalities and for building owners and operators. Inventors in this disclosure have recognized that in order to reduce energy consumption in buildings, one should understand patterns of energy usage, characteristics of building structures, operations and occupant behaviors that influence energy consumption. However, building structures often have different characteristics, for instance, each being built with unique or different characteristics and designs from one another. Due to such heterogeneity in buildings, analyzing energy consumption in buildings is not an easy or simple task.